Epidemeological studies have established a strong link between diet and cancer risk. The prevention of cancer by dietary modification is an area of great potential significance to human health. The complexity of the diet makes the identification of specific dietary components that affect cancer risk and the quantification of their effect on cancer risk very difficult, therefore studies of the relationships between specific nutrients and the basic processes of cancer are going to prove essential in designing future dietary modifications. This international symposium will focus on the metabolism of niacin derived molecules and the basic biology of caner. A major aspect of this is the consumption on NAD in ADP-ribosylation reactions. The purpose of the proposed meeting is to provide a forum for the efficient exchange of ideas and unpublished work in the area of niacin nutrition and ADP-ribosylation. We also propose to utilize this meeting as a vehicle for promoting the interaction of investigators in this field with outstanding investigators in related areas of cancer research that are important for future progress in the field of ADP-ribosylation and vice versa.